The Return of the Lizard
by dragonicdevil
Summary: It has passed over four months since the battle with Norman Osborn and Peter's life seems to be going okay until he learns that the Lizard had return and he goes to Florida to save Dr Connors once again, can the web-head save him or will the Lizard triumph this time?


The Return of the Lizard

**This is a one shot sequel after my story `The final battle between the Spider and the Goblin´ life has been pretty easy for Peter for a while, both as Peter as well as Spider-Man but his life is about once again get turned upside down then a green scaly friend returns, can he stop him and save him once again?**

Spider-Man was swinging over the city to get to his girlfriend's house, it had been four and a half month since his last battle with Norman Osborn aka the original Green Goblin who had faked his own demise to turn the city against the web-head.

After that Peter and Gwen had began to date each other and they kept visiting Harry who had been getting better and better each time and he had been released from the cell Peter and Captain Stacy had put him in for about two weeks ago.

The web-head had just reached Gwen's neighborhood and snuck into an alley there he changed into Peter Parker before he walked over to Gwen's house and knocked on the door. Gwen opened the door a few seconds later and she smiled at him, "You're early, you're only an hour late".

Peter gave her an apologizing smile as he went inside and she closed the door, Gwen smiled at him and before he could apologize she said: "Don't worry Peter I know that you must have been kept busy, so what was it this time?" Peter smiled at her, "Two robberies and three car chases oh and also a suicide attempt that I stopped".

Gwen was shocked over the suicide thing since Peter doesn't usually run into that kind of thing, he usually runs into guns or super powered beings which was much worse according to her book. They sat down in her sofa to watch a movie, but as she was about to start it Peter told her to wait and told her to watch what was on the news.

She looked at the TV confused and gasped as she saw that this was a report from Florida and the headline was `**GIANT REPTILE IN THE SWAMP´ **Peter had gotten up from the sofa and watched the TV with a worried expression on his face as they said on the news that what looked like a alligator on two legs walking around in the swamp at night and that one had gotten a picture of it, of course the person had only managed to capture it's silhouette.

Peter and Gwen watch in sadness as the picture was shown on the TV, even though the picture was bad they could tell that it was the Lizard, Dr Connors must have mutated again, Peter looked at Gwen, "I have to get to Florida, Spider-Man is the only one who even gets close to the Lizard's strength if you only look among the people who wants to help him". Gwen looked at him worried, "Even so Peter how are you going to get to Florida?" Peter didn't know the answer and was thinking about maybe trick Jameson into buying a ticket for him then the doorbell rang, Gwen and Peter walked over to it and Gwen opened it and both of them gasped in shock before they got a smile on their faces.

In front of them stood the smiling Harry Osborn, "Hi guys, how are you today?" Peter and Gwen said that they were okay but Harry didn't look convinced, he saw that both of them looked pretty worried, "Guys what's wrong and don't say it's nothing I have known you two for too long to buy that".

Peter and Gwen sighed and told Harry to come inside, once inside they told him everything even the origin of the Lizard, Harry looked at them shocked, "Let me see if I understand correctly. The famous scientist Curt Connors tried to make a Lizard formula that could regenerate lost body limbs and accidently turned himself into the mindless monster the Lizard but Peter managed to cure him but now he has transformed again and Peter have to get to Florida because only Spider-Man can help him?"

Peter nodded his head before he sighed, "All Dr Connors wanted to do was to help people, he wanted to help them who had lost limbs in accidents or in war, he doesn't deserve this, I have to help him I just have to". Harry looked at his two friends and then took out his phone and pressed a number, after a few seconds he said, "Hello my name is Harry Osborn I would like to order a ticket to Florida for a friend whose name is Peter Parker as soon as possible, tomorrow at midnight okay bye". Harry put his phone away and saw that both Peter and Gwen looked at him shocked, "Hey, whatever anger I had against Peter is gone and we have moved on and are friends again right? And friends are supposed to help each other then they need it".

Peter smiled at Harry and thanked him, he knew that he would have to prepare himself and also tell his aunt May a good story about why he suddenly needed to get to Florida.

ON THE AFTERNOON THE NEXT DAY,

Spider-Man was swinging around in the city looking for any crime for him to bust to get his mind of his trip later tonight, he had managed to convince his aunt that Dr Connors had a problem that only Peter could help him with (which was actually true) and that Dr Connors and Mrs Connors would let him stay at their place during the four day he would be there, because the earliest flight back to New York was in four days after he gets there.

_I just can't stop thinking about it, poor Dr Connors he didn't deserve this nightmare of a life, all he wanted to do was to help people like me and he got turned into a monster, Spidey thought as he swung past the Daily Bugle._

11.30 PM, AT THE AIRPORT,

Peter was waiting for his flight to go and was sitting there with his aunt, Gwen, MJ, Captain Stacy and Harry with him there, he told them that they didn't need to come but they did anyway.

Soon so did they hear that Peter's flight was going to go soon so he needed to get to the plane, he took his bag and May gave him a big hug and asked him to be careful, George who wanted to give the teens a little alone time so that they could talk about what Peter was really going to do there put a hand on May's shoulder and lead her away.

Gwen and MJ hugged Peter, "Be careful tiger, this might be a difficult battle for you", Gwen agreed with MJ, Harry then walked over to Peter and shook his hand, "Be careful buddy and save Dr Connors from this nightmare". Peter nodded with a determined look in his eyes, he wouldn't rest until Dr Connors was back to normal again.

Gwen kissed Peter before he took his bag and entered the plane, after two hours so did he still sit and thought about Connors, he knew he should get some sleep but he just couldn't, it wasn't before an hour later that he finally fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Peter was waking up because he felt that someone was shaking him, he looked up and saw a flight attendant, she told him that they had landed and that it was time to get off, Peter was suddenly wide awake and got off the plane, once he got his backpack (since he wasn't going to be gone for long so didn't he pack much) he quickly got out of the airport and he went there no one could see him and changed into his costume.

A few minutes later so was Spider-Man jumping through the swamp of Florida, he had looked up where Dr Connors and his family lived before he went on this trip, he was making his way there through the swamp right now.

But as he made his way through the swamp so did he hear a scream, he recognized the voice and quickly swung in the direction he heard the scream, he landed on a tree branch and saw Billy Connors being chased by the Lizard a little further ahead. Spider-Man hadn't seen Lizard in over a year now but he immediately saw that he had gotten a little bigger than he was before, he quickly swung towards them to save Billy.

Lizard had managed to catch Billy with his tail and held the boy so that their eyes met, the human reptile opened his mouth, "B-B-Bill…" But before Lizard could managed to say the name of his son they both heard a voice scream, "Hey green and scaly, stand completely still", Lizard turned his head around just in time to receive two red feet in his face, sending him flying while he dropped Billy who Spider-Man caught.

Billy was shocked to see Spider-Man there but the web-head was more focused on his reptilian enemy right now, he didn't want to fight him while Billy was there so he held the boy tight and began once to make his way to his home, Lizard looked after them while he hissed.

10 MINUTES LATER,

Martha Connors was sitting in her husband's and hers lab, she was looking through a microscope at some of her husband's blood when she heard the doors to the lab open, she looked up only to gasp in shock then she saw Billy come into the lab with Spider-Man behind him.

She got up, "Spider-Man? What are you doing here?" Spidey looked at her, "I heard on the news about the Lizard's return and I also got contacted by Peter Parker, he told me that he was going to get here to help you find a cure for your husband and asked me to come along so that once you were finished I could give it to him.

Martha first got worried over that Peter was coming here but then realized that she could use all the help she could get, after all she had seen it in his DNA, the Lizard was evolving, changing, the gen cleanser no longer had any effect on him. Spider-Man walked towards the doors, "Parker should get here soon, I'm going out there to look for our green scaly friend", and with that he left the lab.

A few minutes later so did she heard the doorbell, she ran towards the door and opened it and saw Peter Parker standing there, she led him into the lab and told him everything. Peter was a little worried over the fact that the gen cleanser that was supposed to get rid of all non- human DNA didn't have any effect on him now but he soon overcame it and asked to see her notes.

THREE HOURS LATER,

Peter and Martha was looking at a few equations, after a few hours so had they managed to make this, "This is it Peter, this should return him to normal, but we need some fresh DNA to test it". Peter nodded as he snuck a vial into the belt inside of his suit so that he could get some of the Lizard's DNA, but at that moment so did his spider sense began to tingle and he grabbed both Martha and Billy and threw himself and them to the floor as a wall in the lab got smashed and pieces of the wall flew everywhere.

Peter looked behind him to see the Lizard standing there with his forked tongue outside his mouth, Lizard hissed then he saw Peter and swung his lightning fast tail at Peter who didn't have time to react and got thrown into a wall and made cracks in it.

Peter was slowly getting up and looked at Lizard who was walking towards his wife and son, Peter knew that he didn't have a choice and jumped towards them, he stood on his hands and placed a double kick in Lizard's head before he kicked him hard in the chest making him fly up into the roof and greatly cracked it before the human reptile fell to the floor temporally stunned.

Martha and Billy looked shocked at Peter but got even more shocked then they saw him pulling his shirts over his head, they both gasped when they saw the red and blue top part of Spider-Man's costume appear from underneath his shirts. Peter pulled of his pants and put on his web shooters before he put his gloves on and then put his mask over his head, in Peter Parker's place was now Spider-Man, he turned around and looked at Martha, "Mrs Connors make the serum, I will buy you some time and also get some fresh Lizard DNA". Just after he said that so did his spider sense tingle and he got tackled by the Lizard, Spidey needed to use all his strength to keep Lizard's powerful jaws away from his head, he noticed that they were in front of the hole Lizard had smashed earlier, he used his feet to keep Lizard's jaws away and shot two webs at what was remaining of the wall, he then pulled as hard as he could and both of them flew out through the hole and out of the lab. But just as he was going to jump away so did Lizard grab him and the two of them was rolling towards the swamp.

Martha looked after them in shock after learning that Peter Parker was Spider-Man but soon got over the shock and began to make the serum because she knew that Peter wouldn't be able to handle him for long because if you compared a human Lizard's strength to a human spider's so was the Lizard going to triumph.

WITH SPIDER-MAN AND LIZARD,

Spider-Man and Lizard was rolling towards the swamp and Lizard continued to try and bite his head off, they soon landed in the swamp water, Spider-Man soon got up from the water to get some air and had water up to his waist, he looked around but couldn't see the Lizard, he realized that he must be under the water, he knew that he only had one chance so he closed his eyes and put all his hope on his spider sense.

His spider sense suddenly warned him for danger under the water behind him, he jumped out of the way just as Lizard tried to slash him over the back with his claws, but he couldn't avoid the tail that wrapped itself around his waist, Lizard came with his claws at him again but Spidey noticed a branch over his head, he quickly shot two webs at it and pulled hard and he pulled himself higher up and Lizard's tail was now there he had been so Lizard cut his own tail off and he roared in pain.

Spider-Man got the tail off himself and threw it to dry land before he stuck to the branch and looked at the Lizard and saw his tail grow back, Lizard looked at him and Spidey could see pure rage in his eyes, "Oh good, now he's really angry, just perfect".

Spider-Man jumped to another branch just as Lizard slammed into the one he was on and crushed it, Spider-Man jumped from branch to branch trying to avoid the angry reptile that was chasing him, but the Lizard then got an idea, he timed his next strike so that he slammed his tail on the branch Spider-Man was jumping to just as his feet was about to touch it. The branch broke under Spider-Man and he fell towards the water again, he tried to shot a web to get away but Lizard landed on him and digged his razor sharp teeth into his left shoulder, Spider-Man screamed right before they fell into the water, Lizard tried to rip out the muscle in Spidey's shoulder with his teeth. Spider-Man knew that he needed to do something and fast, so he used his right hand and struck Lizard's throat, Lizard let go of his shoulder and gasped for air and Spidey used that moment to place a hard kick in Lizard's chest sending him flying a few meters.

Spidey got up from the water and shot some webbing over the wounds on his shoulder to stop the bleeding, he knew that he needed to get away from Lizard because he was no longer in any shape to take him on and so he began to jump from branch to branch to get away from Lizard who was right behind him.

After a few minutes of running so managed Spider-Man trick Lizard and hid behind a tree, then Lizard didn't see him he growled and jumped in another direction, Spider-Man took and began to make his way back to the lab, but while he made his way back he saw the tail that had been cut off moving on the ground and he remembered that they needed fresh DNA.

He landed on the ground as he took out the vial, he managed to hold the tail still long enough to squeeze it enough to get some blood out of it and into the vial, he then put it back inside his costume and continued back to the lab.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE LAB,

Martha had managed to create the serum and was now waiting for Peter to come back, she was starting to get worried because he had been gone long now and was worried that he had been badly hurt of worse. But then she heard steps behind her and saw Spider-Man aka Peter Parker coming through the hole in the wall again and she got worried when she saw that he was holding his left shoulder that was covered with his webbing, she led him to a chair there he pulled off his mask and she saw that his entire face was covered in sweat.

She helped Peter to get his shirt off, he flinched as the webbing that was stuck in the wounds got pulled out, she treated his wounds and put some bandages on them, he looked at her, "Did you make the serum?" She looked him in the eyes, "Yes I did but before you even think about going after him again so do you need to rest a little and we also need to test it, did you get a fresh DNA sample?" Peter nodded and took out the vial with blood from his belt and handed it to Martha, she took it and took a small sample of the blood and then put a little of the serum into it and watched it through the microscope, after a few seconds she saw that the reptile DNA was disappearing and she realized that it worked.

Once Peter learned that it had worked he wanted to go after Dr Connors immediately but Martha stopped him, she told him that he needed at least a few hours rest before he went after Curt again, Peter agreed to it even though he didn't like it.

FOUR HOURS LATER,

Peter pulled his mask over his head again as he took the vial with the serum while Martha and Billy looked at him worried, "We think you should rest for a few more hours Peter, you're still not back at full strength yet". Peter looked at her, "I can't wait anymore, I want to help Dr Connors and I won't wait another minute". Peter shot a web and swung through the hole and out from the lab while Martha and Billy looked worried after him.

15 MINUTES LATER IN THE SWAMP,

Spider-Man was jumping from tree to tree looking for Lizard, he wondered where he could be, but as he was about to jumped to another tree so did his spider sense began to tingle and Lizard's tail came out from behind the tree and slammed into his chest hard.

Spidey fell to the ground and to avoid crushing the vial with the serum so did he let his left shoulder hit the ground and he almost lost consciousness because of the pain, but he fought to stay conscious and looked up to see the Lizard coming towards him, he jumped out of the way and began to shot webs, he connected eight web-lines to each of his arms, legs and his tail, Lizard struggled to break free and Spidey used this opportunity to jumped towards him. He grabbed Lizard's jaws and forced his mouth open, he grabbed the vial and forced the serum down his throat, but just as Spidey did that so got Lizard his tail free and wrapped it around spider-Man's throat.

Lizard lifted Spider-Man off the ground while his tail squeezed his throat, Spidey could have broken free but he lost oxygen too fast and his eyes began to go dark, but suddenly so screamed Lizard and the pressure on Spidey throat disappeared. He gasped for air as he looked up and saw Lizard's right arm and tail disappear before he completely turned back into human, Curt Connors lost consciousness and began to fall but Spider-Man rushed to him and caught him, "it's okay doc, I got you, everything is okay now".

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Curt Connors was waking up and looked around to see that he was in his and his wife bedroom, he looked to his left and saw his wife and son and to his shock Spider-Man at the side of his bed, he sat up, "What going on here?" Martha took his hand, "You turned into the Lizard again but Peter saved you", she quickly covered her mouth and looked at Spider-Man who shrugged on his shoulders before he grabbed his mask and pulled it off to show the tired face of Peter Parker.

Curt got shocked and then Peter told them that he got his super powers from the spider that bit him on the field trip to the ESU lab, which meant that it was thanks to Dr Connors and Mrs Connors that he was Spider-Man.

A FEW DAYS LATER, AT THE AIRPORT,

Peter was standing and looked at the three members of the Connors family that had come with him to say goodbye, Curt held out his left hand and Peter shook it, "Thanks Peter, you have done something for us that we can never thank you for". Peter smiled at him, "It was not a problem Dr Connors and if anything ever happens again and you need me just contact me and I will come, and in the meantime use the serum we created whenever you feel that you're going to mutate, it will keep you from transforming.

Peter said goodbye to them and went on the plane and flew home to his beloved New York City.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Peter entered the airport in New York only to be greeted by his aunt May, Captain Stacy and his friends and girlfriend, right now, after he once again saved Curt Connors from the nightmare of the Lizard and came back to his friends and family, so was everything perfect.

**So this is my third and final Spider-Man story and I hope you enjoyed it, I would really like to hear your thoughts of it so please review it.**


End file.
